


Dang it, Percy!

by BatmanofGotham



Series: The Percy Jackson One-Shot Series [1]
Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanofGotham/pseuds/BatmanofGotham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, Annabeth, your last name sucks." Percy announced casually one day, leaning against the side of the Athena cabin. Annabeth stuttered in rage, "W...what?!" </p><p>Where Percy proposes (Maybe?) to Annabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dang it, Percy!

"You know, Annabeth, I don't really like your name." Percy announced out of the blue. He leaned back against the Athena Cabin, long fingers casually tossing Riptide in its pen form. Annabeth's head snapped up so fast that she almost got whiplash as she glared daggers at her boyfriend, " _Excuse me?_ " 

Percy continued unfazed, " Your name sucks. Particularly your last name." He tossed Riptide in the air, the pen/sword spinning before he caught it again. Annabeth was breathing a bit heavier now, her cheeks red with barely concealed anger, not that she was trying. "Do tell, Percy, what's wrong with my last name?"

Percy raised a perfect eyebrow, still focused on the pen he was tossing ( _Damn he's good looking),_ "I don't know...It just doesn't suit you," He shrugged, running a hand through his black hair. "You should change it." Annabeth was practically fuming now. " _Really?_ " She sarcastically asked, playing along with his little game. "What do you think I should change my last name to, then?" 

Percy glanced at Annabeth, his sea green eyes sparkling with amusement, "Jackson." He strolled away, leaving Annabeth speechless, a hundred thoughts whirling through her mind at breakneck speed.

"Did you just-" She paused and took a breath, " DID YOU JUST PROPOSE TO ME OH HELL NO DON'T YOU WALK AWAY. DAMMIT JACKSON ARE YOU SMIRKING COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"


End file.
